


Masamar's Fun Adventures

by deadprogram



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Childhood Trauma, Death, F/F, Ghosts, M/M, One Word Prompts, Parent Death, its bad, just stuff i've written about my dnd characters, traumatizing events
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-07-04 17:30:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15845988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadprogram/pseuds/deadprogram
Summary: A place to dump my fics and drabblestags to be added + edited





	1. Chapter 1

Masamar opened his eyes to blackness around him. He sat up, looking around. Black stretched out as far around him as possible.

This was different. That’s bad. That’s very very bad. He quickly got up, taking a few steps to test the floor. 

It was there. It was hard, almost like concrete. He felt like he was being played with (which he probably was) and that he would be awake very soon (which was a lie.) 

He starting walking, taking quick and long strides. It was silent, which was a strange concept to Masamar. For him, there was almost always noise, whether it was the ghosts or the clashes of metal on metal or the nagging of Barry or the bullying of Elanor-

He was getting off topic. It unsettled him. He hated the quiet. Hated it for some very specific reasons.

So, he started running. And then the voices erupted around him. Yelling and screaming at him to get back _ get back get back  _ **_get back here and help them get back get back gET BACK GET BACK COME BACK HELP US._ **

He felt his throat tighten as he held back tears. He kept running. Hands gripped, grabbed, and scratched at his jacket and pants and shoulder and face and tried to pull him back and for fucking once.

For once.

He prayed. He prayed and begged Death to just let him go. To let him go on in his journey.

‘All you had to do was say please.’ The wind practically whispered. Masamar tripped, and he felt into the inky blackness. 

It felt like diving into ice cold water. He felt himself freeze, his muscles tighten as he sunk deeper into blackness. 

He shot up from his bed, panting. He got up, rubbing at his house as the whispers around him seem to immediately jump to life.

“If you look long enough into the void, the void will look into you.” He whispers to himself, curling against the closet door. 

 


	2. prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> masamar needs seyres help with writing

Masamar leant back in his chair, holding his pencil up. Fuck, he sucked at writing. He didn’t even understand why he was assigned this in the first place. He paused, then grabbed his phone.

 

Masamar “Angst” Kilnaul

Seyreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

 

Seyre “candy binch” Haventack

Masamaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

 

Masamar “Angst” Kilnaul

U should help me

 

Masamar “Angst” Kilnaul

like with the assignment

 

Masamar “Angst” Kilnau

please help me im a disaster gay

 

Seyre “candy binch” Haventack

hahahahahahaahahahahahahah

 

Seyre “candy binch” Haventack

that wasnt a straight laugh i promise

 

Seyre “candy binch” Haventack

b there in a few

  
  
  


Masamar flopped over onto his bed, staring at his still empty document. Why did he do this again?

“Masamar! Seyre’s here!” Barry called from downstairs. Masamar scrambled off his bed. The fucker wasn’t wearing pants and he wasn’t expecting her so early.

“Send her up!” Masamar yelled back after he had successful shoved some jeans on. Seyre poked her head in, grinning.

‘So you suck at writing?’ She signed, plopping onto his bed. Masamar groaned, sitting back down at his best.

“Yes. Yes I do.” He leaned back, pulling one of his knees to his chest. “I just...can’t write stuff down.”

‘Is everything you think about too dark for school?’ Masamar had no idea how she did it, but she used a teasing tone through her signing. 

“Shuuuuuuut up.” Masamar whined. “I’m not some creative genius like you!”

‘I do band. I play  _ drums. _ That is not creative.’ Seyre’s face scrunched up. ‘Let’s not fight about this now. What’s your ideas?’

“I dunno. Magic? I guess?” Masamar leaned back, letting his chair spin around. Spinny spinny.

‘Cool, just write. We’ll edit later.’ Seyre pulled out her own laptop and started typing. Masamar groaned. 

“You’re no help.” Even then, he turned to his computer. He just let himself type. 

 

Two days later, Masamar got his story back. A B+ stamped on the top. 

‘You didn’t do too bad.’ Seyre signed next to him. He shrugged, tucking it away into his bag.

“I didn’t fail. Wanna get pizza?” Masamar grinned as Seyre shot up. 

‘Absolutely.’


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> masamar remembers his mothers, he remembers their death more clearly than anything else

Masamar grinned, holding the flowers he had picked from the nearby forest close to his chest. He was excited to show his mothers the flowers he had gotten. 

He slowly approached the town, expecting to see the happy faces of everyone else. Of his friends and their parents.

Oh how wrong was he. He noticed flames licking at the gates, and he started running. He dropped the flowers, distantly hearing them drop as he felt blood rush through his ears.

He was barely able to get through the fire. He felt the heat through his clothes and all he knew is that it burned. It burned so much and he just tried to ignore it.

Everything was orange. All of it was that bright amber that spread so quickly. It covered the houses and the stalls and the porches and everything.

He felt smoke fill his longs. It burnt his lungs and it hurt to breath. He stumbled in front of his own, seeing some of the ceiling collapse in on himself.

He knew he shouldn’t go inside. He shouldn’t throw himself into danger. 

But he did. He slammed himself into the door, having it easily break open under his weight. He saw his mother. One of them. Crushed under a log and barely alive. He rushed forward.

“Mom- Oh god-” He tried to touch the log. He jerked back as it burnt across his hands. His mother simply smiled up at him. She was dirty and her back was stuck under the log.

“Masamar-” She had quietly whispered. “Oh sweetheart. Please don’t cry. You’ll make your mother cry.” Her face twisted, laughing almost bitterly.

“I’m gonna help you. I promise- I have to save you. I can’t lose you.” He sobbed. He kneeled in front of his mother, grabbing her shoulders and pulling weakly.

“Massy...You have to go. You can’t stay here. I can’t you let get hurt.” She gently brushed his tears away. “Please. I promise I’ll be okay.”

There was sounds of more of the house crumpling around them.

“No. I need you. I can’t go out on my own. Please Mom. I’m scared.” Masamar sobbed, trying to tug her out of the house again, only to fail again.

“You’re so much stronger than you think. You’ll be able to survive. I love you. Remember that. Me and your Mother love you.” She gently nuzzled her forehead against Masamars. Then, she shoves him back as another log falls between them. Masamar hits the wall, sobbing.

The fire licks at him, burning his legs as he throws himself out of the house. He stumbled out of the burning house.

He collapsed, curling around himself. He heard the distant sounds of buildings collapsing. Otherwise, it was silent.

He let himself fall asleep once night hit. He hoped this was a bad dream.

He was sorely mistaken.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masamar gets dumped and his knight(?) in shining armor helps him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> miles finally writes masamander? what a surprise

This sucks. It sucked massive dicks.

Masamar slumped over on one of the benches, staring at the screen of his dead phone. Awesome. Cool. Whatever.

He was dumped at the fair. How amazing. Great.

He kicked the dirt under his shoes, scowling at the ground. Barry was gonna pick him up at 8, but with how bright it is, it’s only 7.

“You look upset.” A voice spoke up from in front of him, then, beside him. Masamar looked over, seeing Xander holding a large cone of cotton candy.

“Yeah. Yeah, I guess I could be considered upset.” Masamar mumbled, looking over to the other boy. Xander nodded. He tore off a piece of the fluffy sweet and handed it to Masamar.

“Here.” He offered. Masamar stared at the offer. He hesitated for a moment before taking the offer.

“Thanks,” Masamar mumbled. The two sat there in silence for a little bit, watching the sun dip further below the horizon. 

“So, what happened?” Xander finally asked. Masamar sighed, combing a hand through his hair. He slumped against the back of the bench

“I got dumped. Now, I’m stuck here with a dead phone.” Masamar mumbled. Xander whipped out his phone, offering it to Masamar. “

“Use my phone, if you really wanna get out of here,” Xander said. Masamar looked at the phone, before shaking his head.

“Barry won’t be able to come to get me. He’s still at work.” Masamar sighed again. “Thanks for the offer.

“No problem. But you should at least have some fun...Wanna go through the haunted maze...house. Or whatever it’s called?” Xander stood, offering a hand to Masamar. Masamar stared at him for a second, then took his hand. 

“Alright. Deal.” Masamar followed him to the house. 

He only noticed they hadn’t stopped holding hands when they got into the haunted house, and frankly, he enjoyed holding Xander’s hand.

Oh no.

**_Oh_   _no._**


End file.
